Sunny Side Up
by visionary.witch
Summary: Wanda and Vision's families have a long-standing rivalry, but will their unlikely friendship mend a rift that spans generations? {Avengers AU} {Scarlet-Vision Centric}
1. Prologue

"Where's Barnes to save you now, huh?" The brunette muttered under his breath as he kicked the small, blond kid in the stomach. He smirked at the girl standing near him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That's what you get for standing up to me, Rogers. Just remember, I run this school."

"Screw you, Stark." Rogers responded, spitting blood onto the concrete.

It was the latest in the long line of rivalries between the men of the Stark and Rogers families. It was for reasons no one could understand, but ever since Steve Rogers' parents had died earlier that year, Tony Stark took it upon himself to continue the rivalry.

High school ended, and years went on. The two never interacted; Tony became the CEO of Stark Industries, a technology company. He had a son with his high school sweetheart, but made her the CEO and decided to focus on the engineering aspect. He fell in love with one of their physicists, Bruce Banner, and they adopted a son together, meanwhile raising the son he shared with Pepper Potts.

Steve, on the other hand, enlisted in the military with Bucky Barnes and served for a few tours, meeting friends like Sam Wilson. His cousin, Clint Barton, on the other hand, had twins with his wife Natasha. The twins just so happened to be the same age as Tony's oldest son.

And they were at the same high school.


	2. Chapter 1: Next Generation

{Wanda's POV}

High school was the bane of my existence. Pietro sure did well, but I'd much rather be reading at home or helping my uncles with their hardware store. Uncle Steve seemed to understand my distaste for school, and Uncle Bucky liked to break rules.

Being known as the "weird" girl was never fun. But when your twin brother is the fastest runner in the state, and a popular one at that… it garners the attention of some of the meaner students.

Junior year of high school was beginning. The other high school in town had shut down last year due to rodent issues, and so now there were more students than seats and more teachers than classrooms. Which meant there were now more students to fawn over my twin brother and more students to bully me into submission. It meant there were likely to be more students spending time in my safe haven, the library.

It meant that school was more of a danger zone than ever. It meant that there were going to be people who don't understand mental health problems who would see me and think that I was crazy. Which I kind of am. But, still, I dreaded walking onto campus this year.

Pietro and I arrived an hour before class started so that he could meet with his coaches and do a bit of training before class started. He'd be able to find seats in all of his classes, no problem. Kids would always give up their seats for him, especially the girls.

Campus was pretty empty, but I knew it'd be a fight for seats in all of my classes, so I drifted along the hallways. Lockers were off-limits this year, due to the lack of space available, and they didn't want only half of the students to have lockers. Textbooks would only be for in-class use. I stopped by where my old locker was, and the red spray paint was still visible, no matter how many times the custodians tried to wipe it away. I could still make out the words.

 _This Locker belongs to the Weird & Freaky Scarlet Bitch_

Scarlet Bitch. That nickname would never leave me alone, since a boy attacked me in sixth grade and I threw a book at his face and then beat him up. His blood was all over me, hence the scarlet part of the name.

I felt someone walk behind me but the footsteps stopped, and I turned my head slightly. He was blond. His eyes were blue. He was wearing a sweater over a button-up shirt and slacks. He was clearly dressed for the wrong school. Must be from the richer school that had a rodent problem. Meanwhile, I was wearing a dark red t-shirt dress under my black zip-up hoodie and thigh-high black socks, and my black ankle boots. I had dyed my hair over the summer, and now my brown hair faded into red.

They weren't wrong about the red. It suits me.

"Scarlet Bitch…" He read, face contorting in confusion. "Why would people do this to a locker?"

"You should've seen what they did to _her_." I muttered, tightening my grip on my backpack. The guy stepped forward, kneeled down to the bottom locker, and ran a hand along the paint, sighing.

"Does she still go to this school?" He asked, straightening up again. I stepped back, and only nodded. His voice was smooth, and when his face met mine, realization hit. "This was _your_ locker, wasn't it?"

"Scarlet Bitch, at your service." I grumbled, furrowing my brow, and I started walking down the hall, past him.

"I'm sorry." He called out, following me. "At my old school, I was called the Ugly Vision." He paused, then continued. "Vision is actually my name, which is actually a terrible name to give a child…"

"Your parents must hate you," I slowed a bit to let him walk beside me. "If you have a sister with a completely normal name, I'll definitely say that they do."

"My adopted brother's name is Peter. So." He laughed a little, and it echoed through the halls. It's a nice sound. I wanted to laugh with him, but I couldn't."But my dads adopted him when he was five, so they didn't name him. I like to call him Spidey, though, because he's always climbing over things."

"How old is Spidey now?" I ask, continuing to walk beside him. We were getting closer to the library, but I didn't want to stop talking to him. "I wish I had a younger brother. I have a twin, but he's twelve minutes older. And a total jerk."

"He's fourteen. I wanted to walk in with him, but he ran off with his girlfriend and his best friend to find their classes. Or do parkour or something." He responded, and stopped by the library door. Can this guy read minds? He pulled at the door but it was locked, and he sighed. I smiled internally.

"Well, I guess you _have_ to stay out here and talk to me, now." I muttered sarcastically, but he just smiled at me. "I wonder where Miss Hill is."

"Miss Hill?"

"The librarian. She's usually in here an hour before school begins." I peer in through the window in the door and see the library completely empty and dark. "Must be at a meeting or something." I don't say that she usually has it open for me to go into when I come to school early so Pietro can practice. I don't pull out the secret key that I have for the library for when she's sick or running late. If this guy knew I had one, he could tell the administrators. And then Miss Hill would get into big trouble. And I'd lose my safe place.

"Well. Where is your first class?" He asked hesitantly. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and handed it to him, standing there awkwardly as he compared our schedules. "We have four classes together. The only ones we have different are your library aide class and your yoga class. I have computer science and robotics, respectively."

Great. More chances for him to see my crazy side.

But something even crazier than me is that I actually want to get to know this weird Vision.

{Vision's POV}

She was beautiful. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, not while we walked to English, which was our first class together. I couldn't stop trying to get her to smile once we had claimed seats at the front, or while others were filing in. Students intentionally smacked her with their backpacks as they made their way down the aisles of seats, but she just sat there, taking it.

Once the class started, she looked focused, watching the teacher's movements. The teacher began to take roll. I watched Wanda while hands were raised.

"Pietro Barton-Romanov?"

Barton? Isn't that family related to the Rogers'?

"Wanda Barton-Romanov?"

 _Shit_. She raised her hand. Barton-Romanov. Related to Steve Rogers in some way...

My fingers began to fidget on my desk. When they got to the S… she would know.

"Vision Stark?"

I froze. Wanda's head spun towards me and hate filled her eyes. I raised my hand quietly, and watched as she gathered her things and stormed out of the classroom. A guy with gray hair followed, calling her name. He must be Pietro.

They're supposed to be my sworn enemies, right?

"Ugh, those twins…" The teacher grumbled.

"What a weirdo."

"Already causing chaos on the first day."

"Poor Pietro, always having to clean up her mess."

"They should just send her to an asylum."

The voices of those behind me became too much and I stood, excusing myself after the twins. When I stepped out, Wanda was crouched down on the ground, holding her head. Pietro was holding her things, rubbing his temples. He saw me and rolled his eyes.

"We don't want to deal with you, _Stark_." He hissed, hate lacing his words. "Do you even _know_ what your disgusting father put our uncle through in high school?" Wanda was immobile on the ground. I couldn't find anything to say. "Come on, sis. We need to change our schedules so this maniac doesn't get the chance to repeat his father's actions."

"I'm _not_ my father." I offered, head hanging low. "My dad was wrong to do those things to your uncle. I don't want to continue this rivalry." Pietro rolled his eyes again, leaning down to whisper something to his twin. "Just give me a chance."

"Give _you_ a chance?" Pietro spat. "Your father never gave Uncle Steve a chance. What if you're just like him?"  
"I'm not-"

"Pietro. He's right, you know." Wanda muttered. "Why should we continue this? If we don't try to stop the rivalry, we'll just become the same as Tony Stark. And Howard Stark. And all those Starks who've harassed our family. We'll be no better than them."

{3rd POV}

The rest of the school day went without incident. At lunch, they hid in the library, researching the families' rivalry. Vision and Wanda were paired up in a project for their history class, one where they had to select a significant moment in history and create a presentation on it, due by the beginning of the second week of class. They had agreed to meet up after school and work on the project at Wanda's house.

Except Vision's dad was there to pick up him and his brother, Peter. Peter was already in the car, tapping his foot anxiously.

"Vis, come on! I want to go home!" He squealed. Peter's best friend, Ned, was also in the car. "We're going to build the LEGO Star Destroyer from the Force Awakens."

"Hey, buddy, how was your day?" Bruce asked. Wanda was standing next to him, fairly certain that that _was not_ Tony Stark. Was it a driver?

"Fine, Dad. I'm going over to Wanda's to work on a project." Vision muttered. "Tell Pops that I won't be home for dinner."

"You're supposed to join him at the board meeting today, Vision." His father reminded him. "And then you're supposed to have dinner with your mom." Wanda's confusion was clearly etched on her face, because Bruce gave her a warm smile. "I'm Bruce, one of Vis' dads. It's kind of complicated, but long story short, Vis is the lovechild of Tony, my husband, and his first wife. And that kid back there is Peter, who we adopted. And also Ned, who I guess we sort of adopted because _he's always over at the house_. But really, he's just Peter's best friend."

"I'm Wanda. Um. Wanda Barton-Romanov…" She muttered, and realization struck Bruce, who frowned at Vision. "Forget about it, Vision. You have plans. We'll work on the project tomorrow." She walked away briskly, off of campus before Vision could catch up with her. Vision watched her go, and then looked at his dad and his brother, who had startled looks on their faces.

"Vision… you know she's probably-" Bruce began.

"Steve Rogers is her uncle." Vision muttered, getting into the shotgun seat. "Actually, she has a twin brother, too. They're nice. They know about the feud or whatever, but want to leave behind what happened with Pops and their uncle."

"You know that Pops will never accept it…" Peter whined from the backseat. Ned nodded. _Of course_ Ned knew about the rivalry. "He's _so_ going to yell at you."

"No!" Bruce grumbled. "He won't, because he won't know. We won't say anything. _Right, Peter?_ " He gave his son a glare through the rearview mirror, and the boy just nodded in response. Vision just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Vis, ground rules with that Barton girl. Don't bring her to the house, at least not when Tony's home. Don't mention her last name. And for Pete's sake-"

"What?" Peter interrupted and Bruce groaned.

"Not you. It's a saying." Vision explained.

"Just. Don't fall in love with her. Your father would have a heart attack." Bruce finished. Vision shrugged.

"So can I fall in love with her _brother_?" Vision chuckled, and Bruce shot him a death glare. "I'm kidding. But… why should I do these things? Pops was the one in the wrong with Rogers."

"Well, don't say that to your father." Bruce mumbled.

Meanwhile, Wanda was arriving at her home. Her mother, Natasha, was out on one of her missions - she was a spy - and her father, Clint, was making dinner. He waved to her as she entered the small house and she went into the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"How was the first day of school, kiddo?" He asked, holding a spoon out with cookie dough on it. She took it graciously and began to eat the cookie dough.

"It was… better than I had expected. I think I might have made a friend." She responded, and Clint almost dropped the cookie sheet he was carrying. "Geez, dad, don't freak out on me. It's just a friend."

"You haven't had a friend since…"

"Yeah. I know." She muttered. He raised an eyebrow at her, digging for details. She rolled her eyes and went to rinse off the spoon, sticking it in the dishwasher. "His name is… Vision."

"Vision? What kind of name is that?" Clint chortled, sliding the cookie sheet into the oven and then stirring the spaghetti sauce on the stove.

"An awful one. Not as bad as his last name, though." Wanda said, dipping a finger into the sauce and tasting it. "Yum, dad."

"Thanks. What's his last name, Wands?"

"Um. It's Stark." She whispered, and hoped he hadn't heard. Unluckily for her, his hearing aids were very powerful and he frowned at her.

"Stark? As in…"

"He's Tony Stark's firstborn son, actually." Wanda offered. Her father just shook his head in disbelief. "He's really nice. He doesn't believe in the rivalry, and I agree. We can't let the differences of our families keep us from being friends."

"Your uncle is going to flip."

"Maybe… maybe we don't tell Uncle Steve? Or Uncle Bucky? They're struggling so much with trying to adopt a baby, and the store isn't doing that well."

"Wanda. You need to tell your uncles."

"Fine. I'll go over there tonight."


End file.
